horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Horny the Clown
Horny the Clown is the main villain of the 2007 comedy-horror movie Drive-Thru and is a twisted parody of clown mascots such as Ronald McDonald as well as serial-killers in fiction. In life, Horny was a nerdy teenage boy who was bullied, teased, and harassed relentlessly by his peers, climaxing in a tragic death when he was set on fire on his birthday - thus he returned from the grave as a vengeful demon, taking the persona of Horny the Clown and murdering and slaughtering everyone or anyone in cold blood with no remorse who ventured too near the fast-food diner he used to work at. Horny the Clown was immortal and almost invincible but had some vulnerabilities that allowed the evil clown to be killed in the end - though at the very end of the movie Horny the Clown suddenly reappears in the typical fashion of other slasher-horror movie villains, such as Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees. His real name was revealed to be Archie Benjamin. History Archie Benjamin was the first and only son of Jack Benjamin and Mrs. Benjamin, the owner of a fast food restaurant called Hella Burger in Orange County, California. Archie played the restaurant's prized mascot, Horny the Clown, so he was picked on a lot lately by his peers. He fell in love with a girl named Marcia "Marcie" Carpenter, who had a boyfriend who didn't like him. So on the day of Archie's birthday in the restaurant, Marcia and her friends played a prank on him by having one of them chase around the restaurant's with a clown mask and a meat cleaver. Archie crashed into the table with his birthday cake where the candles set the restaurant on fire, burning Archie to death. However, years later, Archie comes back from the dead to get his revenge on Marcia and her friends, but instead of killing them he goes after their children. So in the beginning of the movie, two gangsters named Brandon and Tony go to Hella Burger with their dates, Brittany and Tiffany, to order. There, Archie, now wearing a demonic version and calling himself Horny the Clown, messes with the two gangsters through the drive thru, causing them to hunt him down in the restaurant. Horny kills Tony by dipping his face into a deep fryer and kills Brandon by chopping his body. He then goes after their dates by striking one of them through the windshield and kills the other one off-screen. By the end of the first act, Archie chases after Marcia's daughter, Mackenzie through the school after killing her friend Valerie by having head trapped inside a microwave and kills the janitor named Lenny by hanging his corpse in the boy's bathroom with an electrical cord. Mackenzie escapes, but the authorities believe Lenny did the killings and committed suicide due to his past record. By the second act, Horny the Clown kills a couple, Chad and Tina, in a horror themed ride by chopping Chad's head off and hacking Tina to death. Mackenzie's boyfriend, Fisher witnesses it, so Horny injuries him and let him take the blame. Then, back at the restaurant, Horny kills two Stoners by chopping one the in the head, and beats the other one to death with the butt of his cleaver. After Mackenzie figures out about Archie's dark and tragic past, she, Fisher and two of her friends, Star and Van, they go to Archie's father's place to investigate. There, he kills Star by hacking her limbs off and stuffing her into the ice cream freezer and kills Van by slicing his body in half. He then attacks Mackenzie and Fisher. Horny knocks Mackenzie out and struggles with Fisher, after a struggle, Fisher gets Archie's mask off revealing his burned face. Upon seeing Archie's eyes, Fisher's own eyes becomes red and Archie throws him out of the window like a rag doll. Archie then sets Mackenzie up in the restaurant with her dead friends at a table while she's tied up to a chair. There Archie reveals that he wants to kill Mackenzie on her birthday just like her mother Marcia Carpenter did to him back in the past. Archie then proceeds with his plan by pouring gasoline all over Mackenzie and prepares to burn her with the birthday candles. Fortunately, Marcia arrives and shoots Archie. While untying her daughter Mackenzie, Archie gets back up and strangles Marcia, but doesn't kill her at all. Archie goes back to burn Mackenzie alive, not realizing that she drank a bottle of whiskey she had and spits through the candle's fire, setting Archie on fire again. While Archie moves around in fire and screaming in agony, Mackenzie and Marcia get away and watch as Archie burns to death. However, Fisher is at the hospital with his eyes still red, and when Mackenzie and her mother arrive to see him, they find that he is gone. Then, back at the restaurant, Detective Dwayne Crockers orders through and is surprised to see Horny the Clown jumping on his car and gets killed through the windshield off-screen as he screams in terror, leaving the viewers to believe that Archie is now possessing Fisher's body in order for him to continue his killing sprees. Relatives *Jack Benjamin (father) *Mrs. Benjamin (mother) Category:Villains Category:Victims Category:Ghosts Category:Male characters Category:Clowns